


Cinderellas

by djangel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ancient Egypt, Cinderella Elements, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Genderswap, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Princes & Princesses, Shadow Realm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djangel/pseuds/djangel
Summary: Yugi and her sister are servants at their own home. because of their cruel stepmother. what will happened when the royals find out that the girls are high ranked ladies instead of servants. Yugi and Yami, Atemu and Heba, B*RB, S*J, YM*M





	Cinderellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi and her sister are servants at their own home. because of their cruel stepmother. what will happened when the royals find out that the girls are high ranked ladies insead of servents. Yugi and Yami, Atemu and Heba, B*RB, S*J, YM*M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-write of the one I had at Fanfiction

It was a somber day Ra didn’t appear in the sky on this day. Then again Osiris, Anubis, and Horus had taken another to the world of eternal peace. But not just an ordinary she was a good noblewoman she had a great wife and a great mother to 5 girls.

In the time of her living as noble women, she spent time in her garden it was filled with Date Palms, Pomegranate trees, lotus flowers, poppy, and jasmine. For her, the garden was beautiful and lively. But for today in her garden was her children and husband mourning and crying softly of her death.

The youngest twin looked up to her father with tears in her eyes.

“Daddy why did mother had to leave” she cried.

The father looked one twin.

Her amethyst eyes filled with tears.

The father didn’t say a word, he picked up his youngest twin daughter sat them in his lap and hugged them as they all cried.

The nobleman looked at his daughters the oldest had long blonde hair and brown eyes (Joey), the fraternal twins one of the girls had long sandy blonde hair, violet eyes, and her skin was darker than her twin (Malik). The other twin she had long white hair, brown eyes and light skin (Ryou). Then his identical twins had long tri-color hair; the tips were amethyst, above the tips was jet black and their bangs blonde and amethyst eyes. But the only difference was they skin was different shades one had a darker skin like her second oldest sister (Heba) and the other one a lighter skin like the third oldest sister (Yugi).

The father remembers what his wife said when the identical twins were born.

He held the girls tighter as they wept.

* * *

 

~A year Later~

A lot of things changed during the girls’ mother passed to the afterlife, the father meets a woman in the bazaar. Later after they continue meeting the man found out that the woman had two daughters of her own. 

After a while, the man wanted to court the women. But first he needs to have his daughter and the women and her daughter to meet; before doing so.

The after the father and women meet; the father when to his daughters to talk.

_“Good evening my daughters,” the father said_

_“Good evening father” the girls replied_

_The father started “my lovely daughters I have met this wonderful woman and I want you to meet her before I court her. She has daughters of her own too.”_

The girls looked hesitated but the way that their father looked said everything, the girls hesitantly agree to meet the woman and her daughters.

The girls found out that woman’s name was Lynn Chono and her daughters, Irma and Gabriela.

At first sight, the Chono didn’t like the girls at all; why because there was something special about them, and they have a charm to them that can make other love them. When time past the Chono’s girls acted as they liked the other girls but it’s when they started to do little things to girls so the father wouldn’t notice what they were doing.

After some time, the father announced that he was going to marry Lynn in a month which Lynn’s daughter was happy and the girls unsure.

* * *

 

 ~At the wedding~

It was a normal sized wedding; friends of the father came to the wedding reception.

To the surprised of some of the guests, the bride and her Chono’s sibling to see the pharaoh and his family to come to the wedding.

The celebration was in full swing; will unbeknownst to the newlyweds and the other brats. The Motou girls befriend one of the pharaoh’s family member.

_They meet in bazaar while the girls were helping and prepping for the wedding one of the twins tripped; the materials that she had almost felt to the ground when someone was able to grab her in mid-air._

_“Are you ok?” asked a gentle voice reaching down to help the young girl up._

_The girl took the hand of the clothed person, as they help her up “Yes thanks you... hmm”_

_“Oh I’m Sekhmet; I am one of the royal guard in training” said Sekhmet_

_“I’m Yugi” said the girl timidly_

_Another cloaked figured appeared next to Sekhmet_

_“Sekhmet, we have to leave your brother is looking for you” rushed a cloaked figured next to her._

_Sekhmet pouted “Fine Mana. She looked at Yuugi “it was nice to meet you Yuugi, I hope that we will be friends in the future.” Sekhmet said her goodbyes and left with Mana back where they came from._

_From that day both Mana and Sekhmet helped the girls with prepping for the wedding or with small chores they had._

“I can’t believe Mana and Sekhmet came, Yuugi” said Heba

Yuugi nodded

“Hello Heba, Yuugi how are you doing” asked a cheerful Mana walking towards them

Both girls smiled at Mana “Hello Mana, we are ok” responded both girls at the same times

All three girls talked to each other when the other three sisters came up and started talking too.

Heba stopped and looked around “Hm, Mana? Where is Sekhmet?”

“Oh! Earlier some of the guest’s daughter including your step-sister were chasing the princes, priests and her brother around. So, she might be here a little late, chasing the girls off them.” Mana explained

The Motou sister knew that she was a royal guard in training so maybe it was part of her training helping the princes and priests from unwelcome invitations.

“You see girls the princes are actually her cousins” explained Mana “You see Sekhmet doesn’t trust many people so she kept that to herself that her family members are the royal court. She was fear that she was going to use.”

Ryou spoked up “Mana since when we care about social status from any of you, you and Sekhmet become our best friends without knowing who we are”

 Mana nodded.

The girls started chatting again when Mana looked up and laughed.

“Why are you laughing Mana” asked Yuugi

“Sekhmet is coming this way and she looked like looked can kill” giggled Mana

The girls looked at Mana weirdly when Sekhmet spoked up. “Hello everyone”

Yuugi and Ryou jumped a bit from Sekhmet sudden greeting.

“Hello Sekhmet, how was the chase” teased Mana

Sekhmet huffed. “Sometimes I wish those girls would get a clue that my family aren’t going to expected them to the family if they lust for power, money or just the called queen.”

“Yeah they aren’t like Heba and her sisters” teased Mana

The girls looked confusedly at Mana.

The girls continued talking when Yuugi looked behind her. Amethyst eye meet Crimson eyes looked at one another. Sekhmet looked at her friend and followed where Yuugi was looking at.

It was her cousin Yami looking at Yugi from afar.

Sekhmet smirked when Yami sensed someone else looking at him.

He saw Sekhmet looking at him and left to find his older brother.

The girls separated from each other and mingled until the festivities finished   

* * *

 

 ~8 months later~

Once again Ra didn’t appear in the sky on this day; Osiris, Anubis, and Horus had taken another to the world of eternal peace. This time was a noble man, he left his 5 daughters to an evil women and stepdaughters. To rejoin his true love in the afterlife. One this day the 5 girls where moved to a different room together were they are going to share a sleeping area leaving the stepmother and daughters having all possession in their greedy hands.

Ra and Hathor god and goddess help and save these 5 innocent girls so they can have a bright future.


End file.
